Aircraft typically have brakes on the wheels to slow the aircraft during aborted takeoffs, landings, and/or while taxiing. Additionally, some aircraft employ hydraulic park brake systems that maintain a braking force while the aircraft is parked. However, the hydraulic pressure of such hydraulic park brake systems can change, whether caused by hydraulic fluid leakage or temperature changes, among other factors, as the aircraft sits in parked mode. This change in hydraulic pressure can result in an insufficient parking brake force or an excessive parking brake force. An insufficient parking brake force may produce an unsafe condition in which the aircraft is not properly or adequately restrained/parked in a stationary position. An excessive parking brake force may cause excessive structural load on components, among other negative consequences.